This invention relates to a crimp tool of the type used for crimping terminals, splices, disconnects and the like onto electrical wires or cables. These parts, of course, are made in a variety of sizes to accommodate different wire sizes. Accordingly, a crimp tool must be capable of crimping various size parts. This is ordinarily accomplished by providing crimp nests designed for a specific part size, or perhaps a range of sizes. In any case, crimp nests of various sizes are required to handle the full range of parts commonly encountered in electrical work.
While a plurality of separate tools could be provided for the various sizes required, it is the more common practice to use interchangeable crimp nests which fit on a common set of handles. This approach has the advantage of reducing the cost of tools needed to complete a job. But it creates the inconvenience of having to stop and change out the crimp nests whenever a part is encountered which does not fit the presently-mounted nests. Crimp nests which are bolted in place require the use of a screw driver to remove the fastening bolts. This relatively laborious and time-consuming procedure reduces the productivity of the electrician.
Another difficulty with removable crimp nests is the possibility of installing one of the parts incorrectly, resulting at least in loss of time and possibly in damage to the tool and/or work pieces.